Bolg
Bolg was an Orc leader of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age, after Azog his father was killed at Moria. Biography In The Hobbit, Bolg was the son of Azog of Moria, succeeding him after his death in the Battle of Azanulbizar (the last battle of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs) in TA 2799 by Dain who became Dain Ironfoot. He had resettled in the old refuge of Mount Gundabad after the kingdom of Angmar was abandoned, and apparently ruled Goblins of the Misty Mountains from their capital at Mount Gundabad during the Battle of the Five Armies. Bolg ruled the northern goblins for about 150 years and led the army of goblins, Wargs, and Bats in the Battle of the Five Armies, in which he took his bodyguards with him. In that battle he was crushed by the mighty Beorn, avenging Thorin Oakenshield who had just been fatally wounded.The Hobbit: The Clouds Burst Etymology The meaning of the name Bolg is uncertain. As discussed in the book ''The History of The Hobbit'',The History of The Hobbit is a two-volume work containing Tolkien’s unpublished drafts of the novel, accompanied by commentary written by John D. Rateliff. the word bolg is listed as meaning "strong" in the vocabulary list for Mágol, one of the languages constructed by Tolkien. Mágol seems to have been based on Hungarian, and Tolkien seems to have worked on in the years he was writing The Hobbit, or even earlier. The History of The Hobbit also cites bolg as being a word of unknown meaning in the language of the Iverni, a people of early Ireland mentioned in [[Wikipedia:Geography (Ptolemy)|Ptolemy's 2nd century Geography]]. Portrayal in adaptions The Hobbit film trilogy In Peter Jackson's The Hobbit film trilogy, Bolg is played by Conan Stevens. He is portrayed as a huge, pale, bearded orc clad in armour and bones. Bolg's father Azog has a greatly expanded role in the The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the first film of the trilogy. It has been hinted from descriptions released that Bolg may too have an extended role and work as the torturer in the dungeons of Dol-Guldur where he is described as sadistic and cruel. In the book, Bolg led the goblins in the Battle of the Five Armies; it's not yet known whether Azog's character will have been killed off by then in the film. Bolg appears briefly in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''during the Battle of Azanulbizar, fighting Dwalin and seemingly being wounded by him, and is also set to appear in ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. Bolg is sold as an action figure in a two-pack with Gandalf the Grey. From the size of the figure compared to Gandalf, it appears that Bolg, like his father, will be massive for an orc. Conan Stevens, who is portraying the orc warlord Bolg, is 7 feet (2.13m) tall. Gallery Appearances In the books *''The Hobbit'' In the movies *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: There and Back Again'' References External link * de:Bolg es:Bolgo nl:Bolg pl:Bolg ru:Больг Category:Villains Category:Goblins Category:Orcs Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters